The Legend of Atsushi
by Saranwyn
Summary: Collection of One-Shots set WAY before the series starts and going through until after the series ends. Very AU, exploring two characters from my fic "After Fives Days" all characters from the anime/manga are minor/secondary characters. Yaoi! Most sections rated K-T, one or two M for Lemon and/or violence! Individual ratings inside!
1. Beginning

Okay, attempt 2! The first bit is actually something anyone who's already read this story has already read, but towards the end of this chapter, it's new stuff I just wrote. Note: THIS IS A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS! I will try to keep it vaguely coherent, but this is not a complete story. Sorry! Please R&R!

Rating: K+ (T for violence to be REALLY cautious)

* * *

"Please don't go," the woman begged, grabbing her brother's hand. "I have no one other than you to take care of me…We need you." The man shook his head, adamant.

"And what kind of brother would I be if I didn't defend you. I was raised as a slayer, this is what I was meant to do. This demon is terrorizing the land, and if no one else will fight it, I will." He tried to gently pull his hand away, but his sister clung tighter.

"It will kill you!" she insisted.

"I can't sit here and do nothing, anymore! It will kill us either way, at least this way I have a chance of killing him first!"

"Do you really think you stand a chance? You're an idiot if you think you could possibly walk away alive from a fight like that! He's destroyed entire armies single-handedly-!"

"Which is why you're leaving."

"…What?"

"I've arranged for you to live in a temple to the south of here. The monks have agreed to take care of you. If all goes well, I'll come pick you up, but it not, at least you won't be out on your own." She shook her head tearfully.

"Nisshoku…you can't. Come with me."

"Kaori. I must." He kissed her head and pulled his hand away. "I am a warrior. I made a vow. The blood of our father runs hot in my veins, and I cannot sit idle anymore! Not when there is something I can do! I swore to protect the people against the demons! I gave up that life to take care of you, but now my promise to take care of you requires me to take up the sword, again. I will not neglect my duty and my own oath. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I didn't at least try."

"You won't live at all, if you do!" _ Why can't he understand that I would rather live a coward's life with him, running away, than have him go off and die a violent death? He's going to die just like father did. He'll disappear and I'll never see him, again, and somehow he thinks that's better than running away with me! That idiot! He and father never understood mother and me. They thought we'd just be fine if they went and disappeared on us! It's terrible. _He took off a necklace he always wore – a demon fang suspended on a black cord – and gave it to her.

"I'll be back for this," he assured her. And with that, he turned and headed away. Too long this demon had plagued the land, and the local lords and demon-hunters had either ignored the problem or tried and failed to handle the matter. He wasn't going to live in fear, anymore. Years ago, he had put up his sword he thought for good to settle down as a farmer and support his sister, but every time he heard another story about the horrors that demon reigned down on the people, his slayer blood began to sing, and every fiber of his body called for battle. No more could he put off the need for blood. No longer could he abide such brutality on the people he had once sworn to defend. He would go out, find the demon, and slay it – or die trying.

Kaori stared through tear-blurred vision after the retreating form of her brother. She had always known that he was hot-tempered and quick to get in a fight – especially where demons were involved, but he had been living peacefully for so long…With a sigh of defeat, she turned back towards the cottage, wiping her tears, and headed inside to pray. _Please whatever powers reside in the heavens above us,_ she prayed silently. _Watch over and protect my brother. Let him destroy this evil that plagues our land and return safely to me._ She choked back a sob, sinking to her knees and squeezing her eyes shut. Her hands clasped before her chest she rocked back and forth, trying to sooth away her fears. _Please, Nisshoku…take care of yourself! Come back to me!_

The breath rushed from Nisshoku's lungs as he was tossed back against a tree, cracking his head back on the hard wood. He slid to the ground. At any other time, he'd barely have been conscious, but along with the other members of his tribe, he had drunk the blood of a demon to increase his own power, it filled him with a deep, barbaric battle lust that kept him focused in a fight when any other man's body would have long failed him. He forced himself to his feet, barely the heat and rush of the moment forcing all the pain and fatigue from his mind.

With a shout of fury he charged towards the demon again. He feinted left then moved to the right, slashing with his katana at the demon's arm. These ones were the worst – the ones that seemed human. Not only were they the most powerful, but they were also the most intelligent and strategic in battle. More sentimental hunters had trouble killing something that looked human but Nisshoku knew better. These creatures were not human, they were cruel, ruthless, evil. He had made a vow to wipe their stain from the face of the earth, once. But when their mother had died, he had put aside his warrior ways in favor of farming to take care of his sister. His sword reached flesh and he felt a jolt of triumph rush through him. Yes. This was the life he was meant for. He was foolish to think he could ever live peacefully. Jumping over a trip attempt, he tucked himself into a roll and landed in a crouch, slashing at the monster's legs. He knew better than to go for his vitals right away – no doubt that would be an impossible hit to make until the demon was injured and tired enough to be slow and vulnerable.

"Well, you are strong for a human. However did you accomplish that?" the demon asked as he lunged forward with several lightning-fast attacks. The human dodged out of the way, landing on the ground. He rolled out of the way as the demon's blade flashed down and stabbed into the ground where he'd been just moments ago. He flipped to his feet, taking deep breaths to try to steady his pounding heartbeat. The demon's sword flashed up, cutting a long, red gash up the side of his face. His red headband fluttered to the ground, letting loose his long, black hair to fall in his face. The human's brain failed to process the pain that should've seared through his face as blood dripped down into his eye. "Can you feel no pain?"

"I am Nisshoku, a warrior of the Order of the Viper," he growled out low. "I will never stop fighting until the last drop of blood has fallen from my body and my final breath last left my lungs. I will exterminate the tyrannical demons of the earth and protect those who cannot defend themselves. No demon will escape the keen edge of my blade. Not a single vermin left unwashed by his own blood. That is the creed of the Order of the Viper." With that, the human attacked again with renewed vigor, successfully putting the demon on the defensive once again.

Again and again he struck, heedless of his own injuries and slowly fading strength, ignorant to the scream of his muscles and protests of his body. His blade, forged from demon bone, cut flesh over and over and over. The demon, shocked by the human's persistence and strength, began to falter. He should have fallen by then. He was just a human. Just a human. And yet…The full length of Nisshoku's blade sank into the demon's chest, and they were both carried to the ground. The slayer sat atop his enemy, his blade still buried in his chest. His blood dripped down to mix with his fallen foe's as he sat there trying to catch his breath.

The young man's vision began to blur and his head began to spin. He coughed harshly, spattering blood over the dead demon's face. With a moan, he collapsed, sliding to the ground beside his enemy. His eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled deeply. Now that the battle was over, the adrenalin was quickly leaving him, his strength and consciousness hard on its heels. _I'm sorry, Kaori,_ he thought distractedly. _Looks like I won't be coming to get you…_

He stared into the unfamiliar reflection in the water's surface. Two days he'd been wandering after waking up next to a corpse. He'd taken the sword that had been shoved through the corpse's chest, and it had felt natural in his hand, so he assumed it was his, but he had no memory of it or anything. He couldn't even recall his own name or where he'd come from or why he'd killed that other demon. Bright, sapphire eyes looked back at him. He held his hands out in front of him, examining the clawed fingertips. Curiously, he took a strand of his vibrant, purple hair between his fingers. It was soft – then again, demon hair generally was – and silky. A sound behind him startled him from his reverie and he spun to find a fox demon – or at least he assumed it was a fox demon judging by the ears and tail – standing there, staring at him.

"Hello," the demon greeted him warily.

"Good morning…this may sound odd, but…can you tell me where I am?" he asked. The other demon took a cautious step forward.

"You're right on the Southwestern border." Suddenly, the purple-haired demon sensed another aura, a powerful one. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and he grabbed the smaller demon, pulling him behind him.

"Watch out," he growled lowly, his fingers wrapping around his sword hilt. "There's another demon out there."

"I-I know," the fox demon replied. "That would be The Great Dog Demon, Lord Masahiko, the Lord of the South and West."

"I don't care who he is, I won't let him hurt you, okay?" Now the fox demon laughed softly, shaking his head.

"You don't understand, I'm his personal healer and servant. He won't hurt either of us without just cause." The smaller demon now came around to stand beside the other. "I'm Takeo, by the way. What's your name?"

"I wish I knew," the purple-haired demon replied with a shrug. "I woke up two days ago with no memory of who I am or where I come from or anything."

"Oh, amnesia, that must be hard for you."

"I suppose…I don't really know." That's when the other demon came into view, and the purple-haired man found himself staring. Masahiko was absolutely stunning. Long, silky, silver hair – as pure as condensed moonlight – cascaded down to his hips in tight, neat corn rows. Narrow, slanted gold eyes stared piercingly at him, clearly sizing him up. He was tall and slender, perfectly elegant. Smooth, flawless alabaster skin was pulled taut over toned, sinewy muscles. A golden sunburst pattern rested over his brow and dark blue marks slashed along his eyelids. His gaze now moved to Takeo, seemingly uninterested in the stranger.

"Takeo, who's this? Haven't I warned you about strangers?" he asked softly. The fox demon now went to his Lord's side.

"My Lord, this poor man has amnesia. He cant remember anything about himself or where he's from. I'm sure given time and study and the proper herbs, I could help him regain his memory."

"That's not why we're here, Takeo. We're here to find and imprison the War Demon, Akira," the demon lord replied. "Strange, but ever since a few days ago, I've stopped being able to catch his scent, anymore."

"Well, I think I killed a demon a few days ago," the purple-haired demon supplied. Masahiko scoffed lightly.

"Pardon, but I really don't think you could just kill Akira. He is a demon that rivals even my power."

"Well, he had blue hair…maybe down to the middle of his back, couldn't see his eyes…oh, but he had this tattoo on his forearm, it was of two snakes intertwined with a sword." Silence. Takeo looked up to the silver-haired demon lord.

"My Lord, that…that's Akira," he whispered. Masahiko's eyes narrowed further as he examined the stranger with a little more interest, this time.

"You killed the War Demon, Akira," he murmured appraisingly.

"Well, I woke up beside him, and the sword stuck through his chest felt good in my hand, if that's proof at all. I don't recall it if I did, nor do I know why I would."

"There were many that wanted to kill him, he was aggressive and cruel. He took pleasure in bloodshed. That is, of course, the nature of war demons, which is why you must understand why I'm doing this." The demon lord slid back into a fighting stance light forming into his hand and condensing into a halberd.

"What are you doing?" the purple-haired demon demanded. "Way I see it I did you a favor, killing that guy!"

"The thing with the War Demon is that he reincarnates in the one that kills him. Therefore, you are now the War Demon, and I will not make the mistake of letting you go free and wreak havoc on this land, again."

"I have no intention of wreaking havoc on anything!" the other demon replied even as he drew his sword. "So put your weapon away and no one has to get hurt."

"It is in your nature to be violent, and as I cannot kill you, I will have to settle for sealing you for eternity." The demon lord lunged forward, slashing with his halberd. The other demon dodged out of the way.

"Stop!" Takeo cried, shocked. The fox demon ran forward, placing his body between the two of them.

"Get of the way," Masahiko snapped.

"My Lord! If I may be blatant, this is wrong! This is not you! You would never employ violence without a reason!" the healer argued, his arms flung out wide.

"There **is** reason!"

"No! This man has yet to hurt anyone, to our knowledge. We can't know what he'll do. Give him a chance, please!" After a long, tense moment, Masahiko released his halberd, letting dissipated into a million droplets of light.

"Very well. But I won't allow him to just roam free as I did his predecessor. He will come with us, to the palace," the Great Dog Demon decided. Takeo relaxed.

"Thank you, My Lord." Masahiko turned on his heel. "Come on, then, I'll find us a good spot to rest." And with that, the demon lord walked off. Takeo glanced back at the unnamed demon with a smile.

"Come on."

"Why did you do that?" the other asked as he followed the fox demon away. "I mean, what's it to you…what happens to me?"

"Well, you're innocent, as of now, so…so you should be treated as such. Shouldn't you at least get a chance at life?"

"Thank you, but technically I must have already had one life, right?"

"So? This is your life now, and as far as we're concerned, this is the beginning of it."

"Where are we going?"

"We're heading to the Southern Palace."

"So this is the lord of both the South and the West."

"Yes, the South was acquired through his father's marriage, and the West has been in their family line for generations."

"So why are you traveling with him?"

"I am his healer. I go everywhere with him, should he require my services. So…now that you'll be traveling with us, what should I call you?"

"I…I don't know…anything you want, I guess."

"Hm. I've always liked the name Atsushi."

"Atsushi it is then." The purple haired demon glanced down at the smaller man beside him. _What a strange man,_ he mused.


	2. The Sister

Thanks for reading, please review! :)

Rating: K

* * *

The Southern Palace stretched as graceful as a snake, starting nestled in the valley between beaks, then climbing up the ragged rise to perch atop the cliff, it's high spires vaulting into the crystal blue of the sky in silent pride and exuberant defiance of the chill. Seeing it as they emerged from the forest completely knocked the wind from Atsushi. Takeo grinned and quickened his pace.

"As much as I love the forest, it's good to be home," he murmured, taking Atsushi's hand to lead him to the gates. Just as they were coming in, a young woman came sprinting forward to meet them.

"Lord Masahiko!" she cried, flinging herself at the InuYoukai's feet.

"What is it, Ningen?" the demon lord asked, his lip curling a little. "Who are you?"

"I am Kaori. My brother is named Nisshoku. Please hear me out! I was told you were going out to kill the demon that has been plaguing this area. My brother did the same, and he has yet to return. Please…he's been gone nine days. He promised to meet me at the Southern Temple, but I came here when he did not return. I beg you, do you have any word of my brother." The demon lord's expression softened and he bent to help her up.

"Be strong Kaori. If you are asking if your brother is dead, I can neither confirm nor deny it, but the demon was slain five days ago," he replied gently. "Rest here a day and return to the temple to await your brother."

"You won't look for him?"

"No. I don't have time to waste on just one ningen." He moved past her. "A servant will show you a room." Atsushi walked over to the girl.

"Hey…" he murmured. She looked up at him, mistrust and hurt and desperation burning in her eyes. "You'll find him."

"How can you say that?"

"Isn't it best to believe the best as long as you can? It would be wrong to give up hope on him, right?"

"He went out to kill the most powerful demon in existence other than Lord Masahiko."

"The one it seems I killed…" Atsushi replied.

"You killed him?"

"I…I'm actually not sure. I don't recall anything, other than waking up next to him with this sword." She stared at the sword at his hip.

"That…that's my brother's sword! How did you get that?"

"I found it in the body of the slain demon."

"And my brother?"

"I saw no one else there."

"He would never leave without his sword!"

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"You have to know something! You aren't telling me **something**! You got that sword, somehow, and it **is** my brother's. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I…I don't know who your brother is."

"My brother was Nisshoku…oh, Kami, he probably fought you, if he came across you. He had sworn…sworn to kill all demons. Did you kill him?!"

"W-what? I don't know! Not that I remember!" She took a terrified step back from him. "Look, I just **found** the sword, okay? W-what does your brother look like, maybe it will jog my memory." Her eyes narrowed.

"Long, black hair, he's got very strong features, well-muscled. His skin was tanned from work in the sun. He wore a red headband and had a tattoo of a viper on his back."

"D-doesn't ring any bells. I'm sorry." Kaori shook her head.

"You have his sword. Give it back! It's not yours." Atsushi hesitantly drew the sword and handed it to her. She snatched it from him and ran off. The purple-haired demon stared after her sadly. _What if I really did kill her brother and take his sword?_ He thought. _I mean, I really could have. I have no idea what I did before I woke up. That poor girl…could be completely alone…because of me._

"Atsushi," Takeo's voice broke through his thoughts. "Come on. I'll show you a room." The taller man glanced at him and then nodded, following him through the halls of the palace.

"That woman…"

"No. Don't even start thinking you're guilty of anything you have to be ashamed of. We have no idea what happened to that woman's brother, and we are **not** going to assume you murdered him in cold blood and took his sword."

"No, I know, but…but he was a slayer – considering he carried a weapon made of demon bone. He would've picked a fight with me, and if I…if I killed him…that poor woman."

"People die, Atsushi. That's all there is to it. Besides, there could be some other explanation."

"Like what?"

"Well, whoever kills the war demon becomes him, so…"

"I thought this man rivaled the power of Lord Masahiko. There is no way a human could kill him, if that's true."

"Anyone can get lucky."

"…Not that lucky. He would be obliterated…right? Besides, have we ever heard of a human turning into the War Demon?"

"No, but there have only been two generations. We only know about it all because Lord Masahiko learned the spell used to create the War Demon. Look…don't worry about all this. You should get some sleep, okay?" Atsushi sighed.

"Fine." He slipped off his haori and walked over to the bed. Takeo stared at his back. Coiled on his right shoulder blade was a tattoo of a viper. The fox demon left silently, shutting the door behind him. _That poor girl. She really has lost her brother._ The healer went to find her sitting in her room, staring at the sword in your hands.

"Excuse me."

"What?" she snapped.

"It's about your brother." Suddenly, she seemed more interested and far less angry.

"Yes? What about him? What about Nisshoku?" Takeo glanced away, biting his lip. _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _For both of you._

"He's dead. The W-war Demon, Akira, killed him, and Atsushi killed Akira with your brother's weapon. I'm sorry." In a way it was true. Nisshoku no longer existed, and Atsushi had killed Akira with Nisshoku's sword. Her eyes widened.

"H-how did you figure this out?"

"Atsushi…remembered something. I am sorry."

"We're sure…it was Nisshoku?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I am quite certain that your brother is…"

"Dead."

"…Yes." She receded into herself, tear welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Takeo turned and left, escaping the muffled sounds of her crying. _It's better this way…to give her closure,_ he told himself. _And Nisshoku __**is**__ dead. He died when he became Atsushi. So why…why do I feel guilty?_


	3. Parenthood

Atsushi was in the garden when a servant went running by. The poor woman looked completely frantic, so the demon decided to offer his assistance.

"Excuse me, ma'am. What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's InuTaisho, the Master's son. He's disappeared **again**! If Lord Masahiko discovers I've lost his son, he'll be furious!" she replied, nearly in tears.

"Why don't you let me help you look?" Atsushi offered. In his three weeks at the palace, he had barely met anyone. He didn't share meals with everyone else, he wasn't allowed to go to the training halls or the stables. Basically, he was halfway quarantined. _Probably because Masahiko is worried about me going crazy and hurting someone,_ he thought. _But if I go crazy, it will be because of this isolation!_ She nodded, eyeing him warily.

"Just please…don't hurt him." The war demon sighed heavily.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone," he assured her. Then, he walked off to search for InuTaisho. About twenty minutes later, a young boy came sprinting around a corner and smacked right into him. Atsushi reeled back. "Whoa! Are you okay kid?" he asked. Then he got a good look at him. _Silver hair, gold eyes – that's probably Masahiko's kid._

"I'm okay, just don't tell anyone you saw me," the pup replied. He made to run past Atsushi, but the older demon caught him and hoisted him up by the back of his shirt.

"You don't happen to be InuTaisho, do you?"

"Prince InuTaisho of the West and South, Heir to the Great Dog Demon!" the silver-haired boy replied. Atsushi fought down a laugh. The pup couldn't have been older than ten years old.

"Is that so?" Atsushi asked in mock seriousness, setting the boy down. "Then, your majesty, my most humble apologies." He bowed low. The boy blinked.

"You…didn't know?"

"I had suspicions, because you look a lot like your father – same cheek-markings and all – but no, I didn't really know." InuTaisho frowned curiously. "I hear your running away from your nursemaid."

"Well, I was **bored**, and she wants to make me study even **more**! I've already studied for **three** hours, today," the boy explained. Atsushi nodded understandingly. "Who are you, by the way? Are you a servant?"

"Not exactly. My name's Atsushi. I…I can't tell if I'm a guest or a prisoner, actually."

"Why would you be a prisoner?"

"I killed this other demon, apparently, and now your father doesn't trust me not to go berserk and kill someone."

"Why'd you kill the other demon?"

"I…I don't remember. It's a little complicated."

"You don't seem crazy to me."

"I know, but I understand why he's doing this." The Inu pup's head turned as he heard the voice of the maid calling him.

"Shh!" he whispered. Then he ran off down the hall. The maid came hurrying up the hall, looking around.

"Have you found him, yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. You check down that way, and I'll check this way," Atsushi replied, heading away after InuTaisho. "But don't worry so much. I'm sure he's a smart kid that can handle himself." It took him another forty minutes to find the pup again. He was hiding in the cellar, crouched behind a barrel.

"How did you find me?" he whispered.

"It's just me down here, you don't have to whisper," Atsushi chuckled, sitting down next to him. "And I found you by looking. Come on. You're really scaring your maid. She's at her wit's end."

"Why? It's not like the palace isn't safe or anything."

"She thinks your father will get mad at her."

"Everyone's scared of my dad. I can't do anything without the servants all telling me to stop because my dad will get mad at them. I mean, they hardly let me run or play or…or anything!" InuTaisho sighed and stood, stretching. "I mean, is my dad really that bad?"

"I don't think so. I think he'd understand. In fact, I bet he wants you to be able to do those things. But when someone has a title and position like your father does, people stop acting rationally around them." Atsushi also stood. "I'll race you out to the garden." The boy's face lit up and his mouth pulled into a huge grin.

"Really? One, two, three, go!" He scampered off, Atsushi following, keeping just a half-step behind the little pup the entire way. They pounded up the stairs, sprinted through the halls, and burst out into the garden, where their game of chase evolved into an all-out wrestling match. (A/N: I know that they just met, so maybe Taisho wouldn't trust him so easily, but I do a lot of babysitting, and there are kids that take like…3 minutes to get to know you and are then your best friend, so…I guess Taisho's one of those kids.)

"What are you doing?!" a shriek interrupted their playing. Atsushi was on his back with InuTaisho sitting on his chest. Both demons looked up at the maid.

"Well, we're playing. He's a kid," Atsushi replied. "He's supposed to get in several hours of playing and exercise a day."

"You're **wrestling** with Lord Masahiko's **son**?! **You**?! A mere **peasant**? And a **war demon** at that?!" the maid cried.

"Aya-san, it's fine," InuTaisho tried to explain.

"No! No it is not!" his servant cut him off. "That man is not safe! He could hurt you! Come here immediately!"

"He's not doing anything bad, Aya-san! He's nice! We're just playing a little. All I do is **study**! It's **boring**!"

"What's going on?" a stern voice caused everyone to freeze. InuTaisho clambered off of Atsushi and stood, his head bowed as his father approached.

"InuTaisho and I were playing," the war demon supplied, standing, his jaw set defiantly. "The kid had run away from his maid because he'd already studied three hours today, and she wanted him to study more. I just thought he could use a little exercise and relaxation." Masahiko glided forward until he was right in front of Atsushi.

"My Lord," Aya-san whimpered. "I am so sorry! Your son ran off and I lost track of him and then I found him wrestling with this…this peasant, and-!"

"Enough," Masahiko cut her off. "It's fine. Atsushi, please oversee my son's upbringing in my absence, from here on out."

"What?" both Aya-san and Atsushi gasped.

"He has tutors to teach him his lessons, and he has the books he needs, you just need to make sure he gets a good balance of study, exercise, and relaxation."

"Sir, as honored as I am," Atsushi objected. "I have no idea how to-!"

"I **wasn't** asking," Masahiko cut in. "Thank you for your hard work." Then, the demon lord turned, and strode away. Aya-san stared at them, shocked. Then, with a huff, she turned and ran off after her lord, trying to convince him to change his mind.

Later that night, once InuTaisho was in bed, Atsushi found the prince's father. Masahiko was in the garden, staring into the koi pond. He made no movement or sound to register that Atsushi has approached.

"My Lord?" Atsushi whispered.

"You want to know why I assigned you to be my son's caretaker?" Masahiko asked. "Well, firstly, you've been here three weeks and not tried to hurt anyone – clearly you're not violent by nature. In fact, you've shown no signs of violence at all, physical, verbal, or otherwise. Secondly, you are the second person I've met who is able to treat my son normally despite the fact that I'm his father – the first being Takeo, and he already has a job. This is by no means a permanent position. Rather, I'm just trying something new and seeing if it works better than everything else I've tried."

"Right, but I know nothing about raising kids."

"You only have to do a limited amount of raising. I handle all the disciplining – you just have to report incidents to me. You have to see to it that he eats well and studies at least a few hours a day and gets a good amount of exercise and starting on his birthday in a few weeks, you'll see to it that he gets to his training on time."

"Training?"

"Combat training. Playing can teach him the raw nature of combat, even teach him a little about how to handle himself in a fight, but it will not offer him advanced combat skills."

"Right, of course." Masahiko turned to him with a smile.

"Besides, Takeo really likes you, and he's rarely wrong about people. He has great instincts."

"What's up with you and Takeo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't treat him like you do everyone else. Not only does he go with you whenever you leave, but also you're just…nicer to him than the other servants. You trust him more and you're more forgiving."

"I killed Takeo's parents when he was just an infant. It was something…something stupid. Anyways, I vowed to take him in. I raised him as my own as best I could, let him have whatever position he wanted in the palace, and it just so happened he made a wonderful healer – and he never wanted to be a fighter, and I wouldn't have him be just a servant. When he turned fifteen, I told him about his parents, and he forgave me and moved on. I guess that's earned him something special."

"I see."

"Please, do your best with my son."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight."

* * *

Aww, cute little-kid InuTaisho. Love that puppy! :) R&R please! :)


	4. Death

Rating: K+ (for a smidgeon of shounen-ai)

* * *

Atsushi ran the brush through his charge's hair, admiring how soft and silky it was. The demon was staring listlessly into the mirror, his gaze seeming to go right through it. He hadn't eaten in a several days and sleep had been out of the question for the past week. Of course, as a demon – especially one of his power – it was not necessary to sleep and eat very often, but still, the war demon wished he would eat something. Nine days had passed since Masahiko had been declared dead, and the whole palace was just starting to come out of mourning, except InuTaisho, who was still lost in depression.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly even though he already knew the demon prince was anything but okay. He reached around and embraced the young demon, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. _He's too young to be shouldering such a burden,_ he thought ruefully. _The loss of his father and having to take on the Lordship of the West and the South, it's so sad that he has to handle all this._ InuTaisho turned to face his caretaker and returned the embrace, burying his face into the other man's shoulder. He choked down a sob.

"Th-this is too fast," the silver-haired demon whispered. "It's all too soon."

"Shhh…I'm sorry…" Atsushi murmured, rubbing his back. He couldn't, after all, tell the young lord that it was okay – he'd lost his father, after all – so he had no way other to comfort him. "I'm so sorry. If I had been there…"

"Don't do that. The 'what if's' do no good."

"I know. Let's get you changed for the ceremony."

"I don't want it. I'm not ready for this, yet."

"I know you don't want it, but it's your duty, and you are ready. I know you can do this." Taisho's eyes gleamed with tears as he looked up at his caretaker.

"I suppose all wars have casualties, and his life was not the only one lost, but…" he muttered. "Was it worth it…if this was the price of winning the war?" Atsushi stroked the young lord's cheek.

"Clearly he believed it was. And these questions…do us no good, anymore." Now the war demon picked up a ceremonial robe from where it was hanging on a chair. He slid it on over the prince's haori and hakama, arranging it in neat folds around him. It was a royal purple trimmed in gold, too festive for the tone of the day. Then, the war demon pulled the prince's hair up into a high ponytail, tying it securely with a dark purple hair tie. "Please try to smile a little, okay?"

"I will," InuTaisho replied, forcing a little bit of a smile. Now he took the older demon's face between his hands. "Atsushi…you've been taking care of me for seventy years. You have served my father for all that time, as well. You have advised him in political matters and assisted me with my personal studies. You have displayed a great amount of wisdom, courage, and intelligence…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, My Lord," Atsushi replied, a little mystified by the unexpected compliments.

"I'm not done," InuTaisho continued. "What I'm trying to say is…I want to bestow on you part of my inheritance. I want to give you the Southern lands," Taisho finished. The war demon gaped at him.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"I am not ready to take on the Southern lands; I would like you to take on the South at least until I am capable of handling both areas. Will you please do this for me?" Atsushi embraced him.

"I would be honored, My Lord," he murmured. After seventy-years of watching politics, he had a fairly good idea of how things worked.

"Thank you." There was a knock on the door and InuTaisho pulled away. "Come in," he called, and a servant poked his head in.

"My Lord, the Ceremony of Ascension is about to begin." The young demon forced a quick smile and they left. The ceremony hall was lit with numerous candles which lined the walls. The crowd there was somber, caught between celebrating the ascension of their new lord and the death of his father. At the head of the room stood the council, awaiting the approach of the new lord. InuTaisho walked up the aisle, listening to the whispers of the other demons.

"Prince InuTaisho of the South and the West, the heir of Lord Masahiko, do you accept the titles of Lord of the South and West and The Great Dog Demon?" the head of the council asked. Hesitation.

"No," InuTaisho declared loudly. He turned to face the crowd. "Ever since I was a young boy, I have been watched over and taken care of by a close friend to our family. I owe this man my life, as he has always been the for me, teaching me to defend myself and protecting me himself. He has advised my father and myself in both politics and personal life. I know of no better candidate for Lordship of the South than my caretaker, Atsushi the War Demon. As for me, I will accept the Western Lands and the title of Great Dog Demon." The demon now turned to face the council. "Does the council acknowledge my decision and accept Atsushi as Lord of the South?" The question was followed by shocked silence. Then…

"The Council accepts Atsushi as the Lord of the South and declares Lord InuTaisho as Lord of the West and the Great Dog Demon." The crowd applauded as Atsushi joined Taisho before the council. The ceremony progressed and ended quickly. As soon as he could, Atsushi slipped away from the ceremony hall and made his way through the halls. He went straight to Takeo's office and came in without knocking. The healer, who normally would've been at the ceremony, was sitting at the window, staring out into the night.

"Takeo," Atsushi whispered. "I…I know you didn't want anyone around, but…but you can't just sit here alone, anymore." He walked over to the healer. "I know that Masahiko was like a father to you, and I am sorry…that things ended like this, but please…" He walked over and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. The fox demon looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks, and the war demon's chest clenched painfully.

"Atsushi," he whispered. "I…I know I shouldn't…shouldn't do this, b-but…" The purple-haired demon gathered the smaller man into his arms, pulling him to his feet and embracing him tightly.

"Shhh…I'm sorry…" he whispered. Takeo let out a strangled sob. "Oh, Takeo…" The newly-lorded demon kissed the healer's head. "I'm so sorry…" Unlike Taisho, Takeo was not granted the favor of being able to mourn the way a son would for a father, even if Masahiko had been the only father he'd ever known. He was forced to mourn in private and keep up pretenses around everyone else. And on top of that, he had been there, when Masahiko had died. He'd been trying to treat his wounds and save him but had failed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I just…I should've been able to save him."

"It's not your fault. Takeo…" He forced the fox demon to look at him. "This is not your fault. You did everything you could, and you are in no way to blame. Do you understand?" The healer attempted a small smile.

"Thank you, Atsushi. I just…I can hear them…telling each other…when I came back alone…Kami, I could hear them whispering…I failed. Atsushi…!" He broke down into sobs, again. "Why couldn't I save him?"

"Takeo, it is **not** your fault! You did everything you could! War has casualties. Not to sound crass or uncaring but…but, Kami, Takeo, you can't beat yourself up over this, anymore! You're not eating or sleeping or doing anything to take care of yourself. I can't watch you do this to yourself, anymore." Atsushi grabbed the healer and held him at arm's length. "All this time…you've been here for me, helping me cope with everything and learning how to fit in with this society and everything. Please…let me be here for you, now."

"Thank you, Atsushi. You're right…of course…that these 'what if's' and 'if only's' are doing me no good. I just can't believe he's dead. I mean, I was there…he was i-in my arms, a-and his blood was everywhere…it was all over me. I was…I was trying to stop it, trying to give him some of my Ki to last him, b-but he was fading too fast. H-he t-touched my cheek…he told me to…take care of his s-son. He…he said he loved me…and he wanted me to tell Taisho…that he loved him. And then he was dead, Atsushi. He was dead in my arms…in my lap, and I can't fix that. Dead is dead. No bringing them back."

"I'm sorry. Oh…Takeo…" Atsushi drew him in again.

"W-when I told Taisho…about his father…Kami, I never wanted to do something like that. It was horrible. He…he couldn't even look at me. I never wanted to hurt him like that."

"You didn't. You just were the unfortunate deliverer of bad news. You didn't hurt him at all, okay?" They stood there in each other's arms for a long, long while until finally Takeo was all cried out. He leaned back, sniffling a little.

"Thank you, Atsushi. I guess I needed that." The war demon wiped the tears from his cheeks before they could dry there.

"Takeo, I…I just want you to be happy."

"I'll be okay in time. I'm sorry for dumping all this on you and making you pick up the pieces of this tragedy."

"You're not making me do anything, Takeo. I want to take care of you the way you've taken care of me. I want to see you happy and smiling. I…I love you." The healer stared at him, shocked by the sudden confession. Horror dawned on the war demon as he realized what he'd just said. He'd intended to keep it a secret, ever since he realized about twenty years back. They had been traveling and had come under attack from some Birds of Paradise. Takeo had gotten wounded in the crossfire, and while he was taking care of him, Atsushi had realized just how panicked he was. It was the first time he had come in danger of losing the healer. It was then that he knew what he felt for Takeo was not just friendship or gratitude. But Takeo was still young and would probably find himself a nice fox demon-ess to mate, so he had vowed never to say anything about it.

"You-?"

"Please forget what I just said!" Atsushi cried, horrified. "I am so sorry. I…I didn't…!" At an utter loss for words, he turned to flee, but the fox demon caught his wrist and pulled him back…straight into a kiss. He froze, his heart pounding loud in his ears, his breath caught in his throat. _Wh-what? He…he's kissing…me?_ The war demon's mind refused to process the situation. Then, the healer pulled back a little.

"Why did you never tell me?" he asked.

"W-what?"

"Why didn't you tell me…how you felt?"

"Because…you'll find a nice female fox to mate, and I don't want your compassionate heart to get in the way of that. I didn't want to hold you back."

"And what if…I felt the same way?"

"I…hadn't thought of that." Takeo let out a wry chuckle. "Do you? Feel the same way, that is?" The fox demon nodded.

"That's why…it was so hard…to look you in the face, after I failed to save Lord Masahiko. I couldn't bear to let you see my shame…I didn't want you to see me like that," he admitted softly. Atsushi leaned in and tentatively kissed him.

"Don't hide from me…ever. Lean on me and trust me with your weakness so I can be your strength," he whispered. Takeo nodded and the war demon smiled a little. "Good. Oh…um, I…I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"InuTaisho…eh, Lord InuTaisho…made me Lord of the South."

"What?"

"J-just until he's ready to take on all that responsibility. It's pretty temporary."

"I see. Congratulations, My Lord."

"Don't call me that. I'm just Atsushi."

"Alright, Atsushi. Thanks…for coming to check on me. You're right that I need to move on, now…it's been a little more than a week since his death, and I…all of us need to heal." The war demon embraced him one, more time before walking off to try to make InuTaisho eat and sleep a little.

* * *

Okay, I guess I couldn't decide if I wanted a happy or sad chapter, so it's a bit of both. Anyways, I didn't feel like being depressed, so I ended on a happy note instead of a sad one...kind of. Anyways, sorry that I didn't spend a whole lot of time on Masahiko's life and everything, but I feel like "After Five Days" has given us a LOT of insight into the general type of life that demon nobility have, so I didn't want to linger on it. Remember, these are one-shots, lots of stuff is missing. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!


	5. Love and Loss

Hey, all. Sorry this took SO long to get out, I just got really really busy with this camp I was running and helping my dad move and all this other crazy hectic stuff. Anyways, Here it is - this is probably the saddest scene I'll write and probably the part I was leading up to/hinting at all through my After Five Days story. Sooo...yeah, enjoy...or not :) Tell me what you think! :)

Rated: M - explicit yaoi

* * *

Atsushi – make that Lord Atsushi of the South – ran forward to greet InuTaisho and Takeo at the gate. He swept the InuYoukai into a massive hug, spinning him around and showering kisses on his cheeks and head.

"How's my little puppy doing?" he crooned. The young lord flushed and squirmed free. "Oh…right… Welcome, Lord InuTaisho," the war demon corrected himself, laughing. With a playful smirk, he added. "Have you been a **good **puppy?"

"I have been very good, I think," InuTaisho replied, lifting a skeptical brow. "So will you or will you not invite Takeo and me in?"

"Oh, I guess you guys can come in. Have you come to take back the south?"

"No…No I quite like you here as the ruler. I think this should be a more…permanent arrangement than I first let on," Taisho replied as they all came in. "And because of that, I want to adjust some of the border lines as well as arrange a formal alliance between our lands. That is, of course, the purpose of my visit."

"I that so? So you didn't just want to come visit your poor, old nanny?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I wanted to see you, but as ruling lord, I can't exactly run off on a whim."

"I don't know, isn't that kind of what being lord is about? Being able to do what you want to do?"

"No, it is about governing your people in a just and fair way. It is about doing your duty," the dog demon replied.

"Yeah, but if you don't take some time off to just do what you want, you'll work yourself to death…assuming you don't die of boredom first." Atsushi showed them rooms and the two lords went to talk politics, leaving the healer behind to stay in his room. InuTaisho looked around as they strolled through the garden.

"You have humans working here," he commented. The war demon nodded.

"Well, they live in the town near here, and they were good at their work, so why not?"

"No reason, it's just…well, not many demons do. Then again, you've never disliked humans as others have. I suppose it's actually a good idea. As a good ruler, I should reach out to them – they **are** my subjects after all."

"Anyways, about this alliance…"

"Well, you already know that I will always support you, as long as you don't turn into some evil, murdering maniac."

"As comforting as that is, I think it would also be nice to actually get it in acceptable legal terms."

"Acceptable legal terms…right. Should you ever enter into a state of war where you are not the aggressor, I will unconditionally offer you my assistance. Should you be the aggressor, I will guarantee no action before I have analyzed the situation. I will not declare war on you given that you do not unjustly aggress on another land. We can put that in writing." Taisho chuckled.

"You're better at this than you first let on." They went to his office and sat down to write the alliance agreement. After that, they spent a good long while pouring over a map, redrawing the previously careless boundary lines. It was after sunset before they got finished with all their work and the dog demon retired to his room. Atsushi then made his way to Takeo's room. He knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in," the healer called. The war demon opened the door and came in. "Atsushi. Did you get everything worked out?"

"Yeah…welcome. I never…got around to saying that." The healer was standing at the window, staring out at the sky. Takeo smiled at the stars, not bothering to turn around.

"Thank you. It's good to see you again." Suddenly, the war demon was right behind him, hugging him tightly against his chest. The fox demon leaned back into his embrace. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." The healer turned around, returning the embrace.

"I missed you, too, Atsushi." The lord of the south tipped up Takeo's chin and kissed him sweetly, sighing into his mouth. Long, slender fingers slid up to rub his jaw and neck, pulling him closer. The war demon slid his tongue into the other's mouth as their bodies pressed closer together. They drew apart, panting softly. Eyes locked and held each other. Takeo whimpered softly, his fox-like ears flattening down against his head as Atsushi combed his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Oh, Takeo, I…I can't take seeing you so infrequently. Every time you go away, you take a little more of me with you."

"Tell me how much you love me," the fox demon whispered. Atsushi smiled and pressed his lips to the other demon's ear.

"I love you more than anything else in the world. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not with you. When I see you, it's like I can finally breathe, again. It's like the whole world suddenly makes sense, and if I can just be with you, I would never want anything else. Being near to you makes my heart race and my breath catch in my throat. Oh, Takeo. I love you. I love you. I love you." He trailed off in order to shower kisses over the other man's head and ears. Takeo whimpered softly, curling his hands into the other man's kimono.

"A-Atsushi, I w-want…I want you," he breathed. "I want you to mark and mate me…please…"

"Takeo…are you sure?"

"Do you…not want me?"

"I do, but…we can't be together often."

"So? At least…if we do this…we're always connected, right?" Atsushi swallowed hard. Then, slowly, he nodded.

"Okay."

"I-I'm a carrier, so it's…it's all fine, really. I want…I want to bear your kits." The war demon's heart fluttered and heat went straight to his groin. He nipped Takeo's neck, pulling their bodies flush together.

"Takeo…" he murmured. Slowly, gently, he began to tug away the fabric of his lover-to-be's kimono. Casting it carelessly aside, he removed the haori and next the hakama. Then, he stared on his own clothes, pausing every so often to press delicate kisses against his lover's lips. Within a few minutes, they were both naked, eyes scanning over each other appreciatively. "You're so…beautiful."

"But I'm not a woman. Do you feel weird…about this?"

"No. Not at all. Love isn't about man or woman. It's about two people living for each other's sakes and sharing each other's pain and pleasure." Takeo whimpered and pushed his body tighter against Atsushi's. Their mouths meshed and merged, tasting each other's sweetness. Large, calloused hands ran down his body, feeling the sensitive skin of his sides and back. Takeo arched slightly under his touch.

"Ahh…y-your hands feel…ah!" he was cut off by a sharp gasp as Atsushi tweaked his nipple. Encouraged by the reaction, the war demon ducked his head to suck it into his mouth. "Atsushi!" The demon lord smirked against his lover's chest and nipped lightly.

"So sensitive," he muttered. Casting a predatory glance up at the fox demon, he growled, "Get on the bed." Takeo moved to the bed and sat down. The bigger demon smirked and stalked over to him, crawling up on top of him to push him down and kiss him ferociously. He nibbled the other's lip and then licked it apologetically. Gently, the bigger demon pushed the other's legs apart and settled between them. Takeo whined softly, squirming. Smiling, Atsushi lifted his legs up onto his shoulders. "I want you to **moan** my name with pleasure." He accentuated the statement by drawing his tongue along the inside of his thigh.

"Ah! A-Atsushi!" the fox demon cried. Atsushi chuckled and then stopped short.

"Um…"

"Wh-what? Did you…change your mind?"

"No, it's just…I didn't know how to do it…with a man."

"Well, y-you just use the a-anus…you have to stretch it first…and use lubrication. I mean, I've never done this before, but I've known demons that have and I am a doctor, so…so I think that's everything." Atsushi nodded and kissed Takeo swiftly.

"Well, here goes, then…" He lifted the fox demon's hips up further and pressed his tongue into his entrance.

"Wh-wha-ah! What are you doing?" Atsushi drew back.

"Lubrication," he replied before sticking his tongue back in. Takeo gasped, his eyes going wide in ecstasy. Now, Atsushi withdrew his tongue and slid a finger inside.

"Atsu…Atsushi, it feels…it feels g-good." The war demon added a second finger, and his lover arched off the bed. "Oh, Kami, I n-never thought….ahhh…Never thought it would feel so amazing." The demon lord pumped his finger in and out of that inviting hole. Once he was confident Takeo was ready, he slipped in a third finger, reaching as deep as he could. "Mph. Oh, Kami…I-I'm ready, Atsu…shi." He withdrew his fingers and then pressed his manhood against Takeo's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Very." Shaking with anticipation, Atsushi pushed forward. Takeo moaned in agony. "Keep going. Please, keep…going."

"B-but I'm hurting you!"

"Don't stop. I-it only hurts a little…I can take…I can take it." At length, the war demon managed to get all the way in; he stopped, waiting for the healer to adjust. They lay there, perfectly still save for the heaving of their chests as they caught their breath. "I'm…I'm ready."

"Are you sure? I can wait."

"I'm sure. Don't make me wait. Please." Atsushi drew out and then pushed back in. "Ahh…" The war demon repeated the motion, receiving another gasp of pleasure.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No…no it feels…feels so good." The demon lord continued to slide in and out of that tight, quivering hole. "M-more…please…" He pulled further out and then thrust quickly back in. "Yes! Ah!" Atsushi moved faster, his hips snapping forward as he pushed deeper into the body beneath him. Takeo arched up to meet his thrusts, moaning passionately. "Atsushi. Oh, Atsushi. Oh, Kami, I love you. Ahhh!" Takeo went rigid and spasms ran through his body. The demon lord cried out, spilling his seed into his lover's body. Takeo's scream became one of agony. He convulsed, his eyes wide with pain. Atsushi yanked out, the last remnants of his orgasm spurting out on the fox demon's thighs.

"Takeo!" he cried, horrified. "Ta-Takeo what's wrong?" The healer curled into a ball, tears spilling down his cheeks. The demon lord sat there in shock and mortification, unable to do anything. "Takeo…what's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I…don't know…It h-hurts. Ats-Atsushi…so-something's wrong. It hurts…so bad…" Takeo sobbed. Atsushi grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, rocking him back and forth, hoping to somehow soothe the pain.

"Takeo…I'm sorry. What happened?" The healer slowly uncurled and laid his hands on his own stomach, his eyes fluttering shut. "Takeo?" The fox demon's eyes opened and his lips parted in a small gasp. "Takeo? What is it? Takeo?"

"M-my insides…oh, Kami, my…my reproductive organs, they're….they're destroyed."

"What?! What do you mean 'destroyed'?"

"I-it's as if acid w-was poured over my insides." Atsushi recoiled in horror, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"It was me." Tears rose up in his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. "Oh, Kami…Takeo it was **me** that did that to you…wasn't it?" He scrambled away from Takeo, wrapping his arms around himself. "L-Lord Masahiko warned me…that it was my nature…to destroy. I should have listened." Takeo moved to reach for him, but fell back to the bed, clutching his stomach. The horrified demon threw open the door and sprinted to his room where he slammed the door shut, slumped to the floor, and just cried.


	6. Longing

Atsushi sat at his desk, staring listlessly out the window. A heavy sigh issued from his lips, and he tore his eyes away from the view beyond his room. Rubbing at the ache in his chest, he reread the letter he'd written to Takeo. It was passionate, most embarrassingly so, in fact, and filled with expressions of love and longing. Then he recalled the pained cry of his lover as his insides were destroyed and he stood up, clenching his hands. It had been a decade since the incident, and he hadn't seen Takeo since then, nor had he forgiven himself. He missed the fox demon more than anything. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to touch him. On nights like this, he thought he could just die from the pain. Plagued with guilt and stricken with longing, he could hardly bear to think about his love, and yet he couldn't tear his mind from him.

"My Lord," a voice called softly. He turned, folding the note and placing it in his desk drawer, and did his best to control his emotions.

"Enter." A young woman came in carrying a piece of paper.

"A letter has arrived for you." He forced a smile at the human, but she clearly saw through it. She shut the door behind her. "What has you so melancholy, My Lord?"

"It's nothing."

"Perhaps the letter will lighten your mood. It is from the Western Palace." Atsushi took the letter, brows furrowed, and opened it. The woman waited, watching expectantly. Atsushi swallowed hard and glanced down first to see who it was written by. Takeo. His stomach squirmed and his heart fluttered with both anticipation and fear. "Go on and read it, My Lord." He nodded and started to read.

"Lord Atsushi," the letter began. "Not a night goes by that I don't miss you. I know you have yet to overcome your own guilt. I wish you could understand that it's not your fault – you never could've known what would happen. Even when it ended as it did, that night, you made me the happiest man alive. I wrote to inform you that Lord InuTaisho has accepted a political mating with one Lady Keiko of the Shiro Inu Tribe of the East. He wants to invite you to the mating ceremony. Personally, I think he's more nervous than he lets on. I think he could really use your support, and I would love to see you, again. Please consider taking a vacation and coming to visit us here in the West. We both miss you, so much. I love you. Write me, sometime.

- Takeo."

Atsushi folded up the note, exhaling deeply. The servant was waiting, watching him anxiously. He stood, swallowing hard. The idea of seeing Takeo again set his nerves jumping. He nodded.

"I'm going to the Western Palace for a while." She smiled and curtsied.

"Very well, My Lord. I will make sure that your palace is run to your satisfaction in your absence."

"Thank you. I have utter confidence in you." Thirty minutes later, he was heading off towards the Western Palace.

Upon his arrival, InuTaisho came to greet him with a warm embrace. Takeo waited for the demon lord to finish before moving inwards to greet Atsushi. He smiled up at the purple-haired demon, though his smile faltered when Atsushi only gave him a pained look, back.

"Please don't…" he whispered. The war demon swallowed hard and waved, forcing his best smile. "Welcome to the Palace of the West. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he muttered gruffly. Then, he healer backed away and left to go tend to his duties. "So, Taisho, I heard about that woman – what was her name, again?"

"Lady Keiko."

"Right, her. Takeo wrote to me about her. Said you were a little nervous?"

"She's…well, you'll see. Come on, we have a lot to catch up on. Oh, what's up with you and Takeo."

"W-what?"

"You two seemed…strained. Usually you click right into place, but it was the same last time we parted…what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, I was hoping we could spar a little. You know, make sure Lordship isn't making you flabby." Taisho grinned and shrugged out of his kimono and haori as they went to the courtyard. Atsushi also rid himself of his haori – he wore no kimono – and assumed a fighting stance. They stood there, crouched and staring at each other, for a long, tense moment, then, with a feral growl, they launched at each other.

Takeo watched from his window as the two demon lords sparred. He swallowed hard, eyes riveted to the war demon's bare torso. Perfect, sun-kissed skin, gleaming with sweat in the waning light. He licked his lower lip, pressing his hands against the glass. The healer sighed sadly. _He'll never touch me, again. I ruined everything. If I hadn't pushed him to do it with me… I never thought it would be like this. I was prepared for some awkwardness, but this…Kami, this is horrible. It's all he can do to __**look**__ at me. Can't he see I don't blame him?_ _Why can't he stop punishing himself over this?_ A tear trickled down his cheek, soon followed by many more. He let out a gasping sob, clasping a hand over his mouth to stifle himself. There was a tap on his door and he quickly wiped away his tears, sniffling.

"C-come in," he called, horrified that his voice shook. And who should enter but the future lady of the house, Lady Keiko. She was a slender, elegant woman. Long, silvery-white hair, and slate grey eyes as cold and hard as steel. Her face betrayed no emotion, nor did she show an overwhelming capacity for sympathy. "My Lady, how may I be of service to you?" Takeo asked, a bolt of instinctual fear running through him as she flexed her impressive aura threateningly. He forced a polite smile.

"I would like herbs to prevent a pregnancy until I so desire," she announced boldly. Takeo bowed.

"Of course, My Lady, I have them right here." He opened a cabinet to fetch them.

"I smell salt—tears," she commented. The fox demon hesitated.

"Forgive me, if it displeases you."

"They are your tears?"

"I must confess, they were." With no consideration for the nerves she might have been hitting, she pried deeper.

"And why were you crying?"

"I-it is nothing you should concern yourself with, My-"

"Answer-!" She frowned and tried again in a less harsh tone. "Answer the question, fox." Takeo looked away. He couldn't see how it was any of **her** business, but he didn't dare defy the Demon-ess what she desired.

"I fear my relationship with my very close friend is…irreparable."

"Do explain. Is your 'very close friend' angry with you?"

"No, no. Actually, he is stricken with guilt such that he cannot even bear to look at me. You see, he accidentally injured me at our last meeting, and while it has been a long time since then, he has yet to forgive himself."

"An accident is an accident. He should just move on. Clearly he is hurting you more now, by prolonging this distance."

"That is easily said, My Lady, but…but it's not easy for him." She "hm"ed softly and walked over the window, staring out at the two demons in the courtyard.

"He is magnificent, is he not?"

"Lord InuTaisho? Yes, he is something to behold."

"You knew his father, did you not? Lord Masahiko?"

"Yes, I did. I served as his healer."

"Ah yes, you were there…when he died." Takeo winced but bit his tongue. "That must have been difficult for you. You seem to be an overly-attached individual."

"P-pardon?"

"Well, here you are, crying over this 'very close friend' of yours, and the way you look down at my future mate…you seem almost fatherly, and the way you got all misty-eyed speaking about his father…I would never let my emotional balance fall into such a precarious position by placing it in the hands of others."

"I-it's not like that!"

"Oh? You take up argument with something I have said?"

"There is nothing wrong, My Lady, with loving deeply. It is my job to be compassionate, discrete, kind, and supportive. Should I not soften my heart to those around me. If they are to trust me as their healer and confidant, should I not trust them, as well? My 'emotional attachments' to those I care about is not only a vital display of that trust but also a necessary tool for me to properly sympathize with my patients."

"You're bold, speaking that way to me." Takeo flushed and looked away.

"F-forgive me if I have offended you, My Lady."

"Does Lord InuTaisho allow you to speak so freely to him?"

"Yes, My Lady, as did his father."

"And what have you done, to earn such a privilege?"

"I…I don't question the mercy of my masters, My Lady. I simply am grateful and take what I am given."

"Tell me of Lord Atsushi, my future mate seems very close with him."

"Yes, Lord Atsushi is sole existing war demon. He was Lord InuTaisho's caretaker when he was young as well as an advisor to Lord Masahiko. It was Lord InuTaisho that granted him the Southern Realm, as both the South and West were his to inherit."

"Yes I recall that – it was quite shocking."

"Well, Lord InuTaisho has always had a way of defying conventionality with a sort of grace and eloquence that stuns the rest of us into just going with his decisions."

"…Indeed. But what about Lord Atsushi's personality?"

"He is a very honorable demon, though he never had a taste for politics, no matter how keen his mind was for them. He is a warrior, unafraid to draw his sword and force a settlement, yet I would not say his nature was one of battle. He would much prefer to handle things peacefully, rather than in bloodshed, most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"In situations regarding the well being of those he sees under his protection, he can be quick to violence. For instance, he would not hesitate to take up arms against a demon threatening the safety of his subjects or Lord InuTaisho."

"So he still sees himself as my future mate's guardian."

"He would like to see himself as the world's guardian if he could. He has a strong sense of justice and honor." Takeo smiled a little fondly. "But he's not very uptight. Like your future mate, he has a good sense of humor and can take a joke."

"And what is his positions on **ningen**?" Takeo hesitated. It was a well-known fact that Lady Keiko abhorred humans and anything related tot hem. It had been a source of argument between her and InuTaisho, already.

"He takes up a friendly position with ningen, recognizing not only his need to serve them as any lord does his subjects, but also taking special care to make them feel welcome in his palace. Many of his servants are human, My Lady." He saw the InuYoukai's lips tighten into a small frown. _It is probably best not to mention that he was once a human, himself,_ Takeo thought, a guilty pang running through him that he had not yet even told Atsushi of his heritage.

"I see. That is all." She turned and walked away with her bottle of herbs. When Takeo looked back out into the courtyard, the demon lords were gone. He sighed and turned back to organizing his herbs and bottles and the like. Suddenly, he sighed and set the bottle in his hand down. _No, I have to…I have to do something about Atsushi._ Exhaling deeply, he walked off to find the war demon.

Atsushi was in the garden alone, staring into the koi pond. He jolted as Takeo approached and sat down next to him. The war demon looked away from him, swallowing hard.

"Stop it, Atsushi. It's been…it's been so long since the event. Ten years. And I don't blame you. Can you not…let go of it?"

"Takeo, I hurt you! I…I-!"

"Stop it!" The fox demon grabbed Atsushi's hand. "I love you, still, and I…it's killing me, what you're doing right now." He held the war demon's hand to his cheek. "Touch me. Look at me. Please. I…I need you…now, so please don't, don't keep me at a distance." Atsushi sighed, but he didn't pull his hand away.

"I'm sorry. I never meant…I never meant for things to be this way."

"Nor did I," the healer whispered. "Atsushi. Kiss me."

"B-but what if…if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen, except a moment of perfect bliss." Atsushi hesitated, then, slowly, he leaned in and placed his lips over Takeo's. For one, breathless moment, it was as if he could just forget what had happened. His eyes fluttered shut as he let a pleased sigh escape his lips into the other man's mouth. The fox demon leaned up into the caress, his hands coming up to cup Atsushi's jaw. Slowly, Atsushi wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling their bodies tightly together. Takeo's lips parted, allowing for the war demon's tongue into his mouth. A soft whimper rose from his throat, a sound eagerly swallowed by Atsushi. At length, they parted, gasping for breath. "Thank you," Takeo whispered. "Thank you so much, Atsushi." The demon lord smiled a tiny bit, relief smoothing the lines of his face.

"Thank **you**," Atsushi replied. "I'm sorry…for leaving you alone, like that."

"No more apologies. All that maters is that you're here, now, in my arms. I missed you, so much." Atsushi smiled weakly, resting his cheek on the fox's head.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, again! Read and review! :)


End file.
